The Curse!
by knitted web
Summary: Women only. Men you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Me**: **Hi** **guess what this is going to be about from the characters moods.**

**Mai: *growling* Stupid Naru demanding tea *starts tearing up* I-I mean he's so meeean a-and never says p-please or th-thank youuuuuuuu!*starts sobbing***

**Naru: *curled up in corner* Someone. Please. Kill me. I can't go through this again.**

**Monk: *with little spirit balls of gloom hovering around him* Don't worry Naru, we've put up with the women for 3 years now, we can last this case.**

**Ayako: *furious* What'd you mean PUT UP WITH US YOU -bleep-ing -bleep- -bleep- -bleeeeeeeep-!**

**Madoka: *turning from here pile of chocolate* AYAKO! LANGUAGE!**

**Lin: I agree with Naru.**

**Masako: *coming out of the bathroom* HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT US AT SUCH A DELICATE TIME NARU!**

**Me: Well? Did you figure it out? Well if you didn't you will soon. I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

"5/13/XX. These are dark times at SPR, dark times indeed. We almost lost John yesterday, he got in the way of one of them and their chocolate. Mai keeps muttering about "cotton" and "doesn't last even 5 hours". We've been going though hell for two days that don't even count because Michelle hasn't come yet! I want to say if I don't live I leave everything to my-" "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN THAT CORNER!? WE ARE ALL WORKING OUR -BLEEP-S OFF AND YOUR HERE RELAXING?! EARN YOUR PAY YOU -BLEEEEEP-!" Ayako yelled at monk who had been recording what he said in in the corner of the base. The SPR gang had taken a case presented to them by a man who looked like he had been dragged through hell. That should have been a warning sign but the men had thought that it would be simple because the man had said that it was a curse and the woman who cast it (yet another warning sign that they ignored) had said if at least 5 men were able to stay in the house with 5 women without leaving for 24 hours it would go away and the men would be rewarded. The idiots took the case.

The moment the SPR gals stepped into the house they rushed to the bathroom and started yelling about "NOT FOR ANOTHER WEEK!" and "WAY MORE THAN USUAL!". The men stupid as they were went to ask what was wrong. Lin almost lost his hand when Madoka gave him her answer. It had been two days and Michelle was finally coming. She had been held up because her car was at the mechanics. When she went into the house she froze, ran to the bathroom stayed for 5 minuets and left smiling and went to base. When the men saw her they looked at her like she was the scary older sister of the devil(It wasn't to far fetched a possibility).

She just smiled and said "I can get the girls to be less horrible by 50%, the rest is just a matter of you staying away from them and waiting on them hand and foot at the same time." "H-h-how?" Stuttered Yasu. "I have a few secret weapons." She told him with a sly smile. A while later all the girls came running in and engulfed her. "Where have you beeeeeen!?" whined Madoka while trying to keep from moving the wrong way. "Help uuuuusssssss, use your recourses to make us better!" demanded Mai. Michelle chuckled. "I just so happens that I can make 50% of your problems go away!" she told them.

She took them to the bathroom first. "Okay, so what I am about to show you may look strange alien even but it works." She then got out her backpack, and pulled out 4 boxes. She then emptied the boxes and the women gasped. "What _are_ they?" Mai asked curious. "These my dear Mai, are your salvation. "How do they work?" Ayako wondered out loud. "Like a cotton stick, but better." replied Michelle. "It looks to big and just so..." said Masako. "I'll try anything at this point." Madoka told her. "It's like this.." Michelle explained.

20 minuets, 7 curses, and 4 exclamations of shock and relief later the women were out of the bathroom, leak free, and heading towards the kitchen. The men had been in the kitchen and when they saw the women almost dove for cover before Michelle stopped them "Don't worry, as long as you stay out of the way we won't hurt you." "W-we heard yelling." squeaked John. "Thats normal for first timers." Michelle said. Monk opened his mouth to ask something "Oh, and you don't want to know what they were using for the first time, you'd have a stroke." Monk closed his mouth.

"All right, Mai you'll want to be the one to do this." Michelle leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Mai gave a cheshire cat smile then put on here most terrifying face and said "Naru, tea!" He ran to the stove and started boiling water. Michelle gave him a pot of tea leaves and told him steep it for 5 minutes and add a teaspoon of honey and 10 drops of lemon juice to each cup. After 10 minutes the tea was ready and all the women took a cup. "Hey how many hours has Michelle been here?" asked Yasu. "6 hours." Lin told him. "Hey Michelle, I just thought, how long will these thing last?" asked Mai. "Up to twelve hours." she replied. All the women gasped.

Masako then spoke "You were right, this is my salvation!" "Told ya' so, now drink your tea it's a special blend of camomile, ginger, rose, and raspberry." After finishing their cups they all sighed in happiness. "I feel so much better now." sighed Madoka. "As a treat I have chick flicks, a karaoke machine programmed with songs that make you feel good, some horror movies so we laugh at the lame special affects, 5 super fluffy pillows, and 5 pounds of chocolate!" Michelle told them. Right then all the girls got down and started yammering about how she was amazing and asking if she was some sort of deity. Michelle just smiled and shook her head no(she was obviously some sort of unholy spirit). They then went and left the poor boys in the kitchen.

The next day all the women were guilty for putting the men through such a horrible time and gave them rewards in the form of kisses.

**Me: If you didn't figure it out then the women were suffering from their periods.**

**Yasu: GET HER FOR PUTTING US THROGH HELL!**

**The rest of the guys: YEAH!**

**Me: *running for my life* See you in the next chapter, please review! **


	2. Kiss and make up

Me:** Welcome to chapter two! *bows to the readers***

**Mai: Whats with this title?**

**Me: *innocently smiling* For putting the boys through hell all of the girls will give a guy a kiss!**

**All The Girls: WHAAAAAT?!**

**Me: *running for my life again* I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

_Mai and_ _Naru _

Mai was making tea for Naru as usual. After the last case he seemed to be avoiding her as much as he could. In fact all the guys seemed to be avoiding one of the girls. Even Yasu was avoiding Michelle. When she finished brewing the tea she brought it to Naru's office. When she knocked on the door it took him a few seconds to say "Come in." She entered his dark office and set the tea down. Suddenly she thought of what Michelle had advised all the girls do if the guys started to avoid them. Blushing she went over to Naru and said "Sorry about the way I acted on the last case, I get really emotional when that happens." when she was done she swooped down and gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran out the door. Naru sat stunned. His mind was blank and he could have had been there for hours or seconds before he regained enough sense to put a neutral look on his face. He then voiced his customary call but with a slight variation "Mai, Kiss!"

_Masako and John_

Masako was very nervous. She was taking Michelle's advice and going to apologize to John, she was not going to kiss him because he was a priest and he would get in trouble. She knocked on his door and gave a polite "Hello" when he opened the door. At first he looked surprised but after a second smiled. " Miss Hara, what a surprise, I must say you have very good timing. I finished a batch of tea." he said while ushering her in. They went to the table and sat, John then gave her a cup of tea and was about to ask her why she was dropped by when the phone rang. "Oh my, please excuse me, I must get this." "It's fine." she replied putting a sleeve to her mouth. John went to the phone and had a brief conversation in english, he then hung up and said "That was the church, I had made a request to quit priesthood yet still continue the exorcisms and they just said yes!**(I'm not religious so I do not know how that would work)**" Masako was shocked, but she quickly got over it when she realized that she could give him a kiss after apologizing. "John I came to apologize for my behavior on the previous case." she bowed while saying this and when done speaking went over to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek, bowed once again and left blushing like a cherry. John was very happy that he had quit priesthood because it meant that he could possibly get more kisses from her.

_Lin and Madoka _

Madoka came waltzing into the SPR office intent on her mission. She felt horrible for almost taking Lin's hand off when he had asked if she was all right on the last case. Michelle's advice was absolutely wonderful and she was going to act on it as soon as possible. She barged into Lin's office and then spent 10 minutes tearing him away from his laptop. "Honestly, you spend to much time on that thing!" she scolded. "Well, anyway I came here to apologize for nearly severing your hand off." Lin looked at her warily. "Thanks to you I can never look at scissors the same way again." Madoka grimaced, this was not going well. "Yeah, like I said sorry about that, how bout this, to make it up to you we go out and eat, my treat!" she smiled at him. After a moment he nodded in consent. "Yay!" she exclaimed, then firm kiss on the lips and dragged him off to eat.

_Ayako and Monk_

THUNK! She hit him with her purse. Ayako had gone to Monk's house to say sorry for yelling and cursing at him on the last case but when she graciously apologized he laughed and said "Where are the flying pigs and pink elephants?" that had led to her hitting him on his head with her purse. It was a bad idea because she had forgotten that she had her first aid kit in it, how ironic. "OOOOOWWWW!" whined Monk when he finally got up. "What's in there a ton of bricks?!" "Oh shut up unless you want to get hit again, now let me see that bump it's bleeding!" she yelled at him. He sighed and let her clean and bandage the bump on his head. "Well i'm done, I apologized for the last case and cleaned you up, i'm going now." "Hey, you didn't apologize for hitting me just now!" he said. Ayako sighed then gave him a kiss on the cheek near his mouth and said "Sorry." then left him with a dazed look on his face. Monk thought about how he wouldn't mind getting hit by her purse if it meant he got a kiss.

_Michelle and Yasu_

Michelle snickered looking at the videos she had of all the kisses the girls had given the guys. She could sell the pics she had of the girls kissing them that she could sell to the guys. She saw Yasu sigh dejectedly from his desk in the SPR office. "Whats wrong fellow trickster?" she asked him. He looked at her and sighed again. "My pride is wounded by the fact that you are sneakier than me." he told her. Michelle smiled and went over to him. "Here, this will make you feel better." she said and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Does you pride feel better now?" she asked playfully. Yasu responded by saying "Duuh.. umm.. uh." Michelle snickered at the look on his face. She was glad she had hidden cameras all over the office. She could add the pic of the look on his face to her collection.

**Me: Tada!**

**All: *blushing***

**Me: Wow I never get them speechless! Well anyway hope you liked the story! Please review!**


End file.
